gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Es un single del grupo Guns N' Roses lanzado en 1987, esta canción es una de las canciones que caracterisa la banda. Welcome to the jungle fue escrita por Axl Rose. Según Axl la inspiración para escribir la letra le vino de un encuentro que él tuvo con un vagabundo mientras caminaba por la ciudad de Los Angeles, el hombre despues de asaltarlo le gritó: "You know where you are?, you're in the jungle baby, you're gonna die!" ("¿Sabes dónde estas?, estas en la jungla nene, ¡vas a morir!"). Dicho incidente causó un gran impacto en Axl, el cual lo convirtió en uno de los temas más representativos de la historia del rock & roll, considerado por VH1 como la mejor cancion de hard rock y la segunda mejor canción de Heavy Metal de todos los tiempos. Mientras que el incidente de Los Angeles inspiró las letras, fueron escritas en Seattle, y describía a Los Ángeles. En un entrevista de 1988 en la revista Hit Parader, Rose decía escribí las palabras en Seattle. Es una gran ciudad, pero aún así es una ciudad pequeña comparándola con L.A. y de las cosas que vas a aprender. Parecía mucho más rural allí. Escribí como me pareció a mí. Si alguien llega a un pueblo y quiere encontrar algo, puede encontrarlo donde quiera. Otra línea "I wanna watch you bleed" fue originariamente escrito como una alusión al tema de AC-DC If you want blood (You´ve got it), y la letra de la canción I want you to bleed for me, pero Axl cambió las letras una semana antes de grabar la canción y la métrica de la letra revisada coincidía mejor. Letra *Welcome to the jungle *We've got fun 'n' games *We got everything you want *Honey, we know the names *We are the people that can find *Whatever you may need *If you got the money, honey *We got your disease *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Watch it bring you to your *Knees, knees *I wanna watch you bleed *Welcome to the jungle *We take it day by day *If you want it you're gonna bleed *But it's the price you pay *And you're a very sexy girl *That's very hard to please *You can taste the bright lights *But you won't get them for free *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Feel my, my, my serpentine *I, I wanna hear you scream *Welcome to the jungle *It gets worse here everyday *Ya learn ta live like an animal *I the jungle where we play *If you got a hunger for what you see *You'll take it eventually *You can have anything you want *But you better not take it from me *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Watch it bring you to your *knees, knees *I wanna watch you bleed *And when you're high you never *Ever want to come down, YEAH! *You know where you are *You're in the jungle baby *You're gonna die *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Watch it bring you to your *knees, knees *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Feel my, my, my serpentine *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Watch it bring you to your *knees, knees *In the jungle *Welcome to the jungle *Watch it bring you to your *It' gonna bring you down-HA! Enlances Externos Video de Welcome to the Jungle Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones